


A Trip To Stark Industries

by Gemma_xox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma_xox/pseuds/Gemma_xox
Summary: Peter isn't aloud to go on the trip because Mr Harrington doesn't want him to spread lies so his dads let him stay home were they run into the class and things get interesting.Also there's a sex scene at the end.





	A Trip To Stark Industries

"Peter can you stay behind after class please" the class continued to pour out of the classroom and after a hasty look from Ned it was just him and Mr Harrington.

"What is it, sir."

"It's about your 'Stark internship', either you quit lying or you can't go."

"What, you think I'm lying!" Peter always thought that his teachers believed him even if no one else did. "I swear I've been an intern there for a year now, why don't you beli…"

"PETER that's enough, you'll come into school like normal and go to class like any other day with the rest of the year that can't go" which was next to none since everyone was so excited to go to thee Stark Industries.

"Yes sir" Peter muttered walking out of the classroom.

 

"What's with the face" Ned was always there for Peter after everything with his uncle and then again with his Aunt, Ned knew not to pry but he was so happy before the talk with Mr Harrington.

"I can't go on the trip tomorrow, he said if I don't stop lying about my internship then I can't go."

"Your dads won't be happy about that." Tony and Steve had adopted Peter after finding out he'd been living on the street for a month.

"I know. Anyways I best get home, sorry your by yourself tomorrow"

"Yeah, yeah it's okay, don't worry about it, see ya when I see ya"

\------------------------------------------------------ccc

"What's with the face" how many people were going to ask that.

"I can't come here tomorrow with my year group, they didn't want me to embarrass them"

"What are you talking about Pete."

"They think I'm lying about the internship"

"Awk sorry buddy, why don't you just stay here instead then and work on something in your lab, maybe help out a few actual interns here and there."

Tony reassured.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you deserve a day off anyway."

"Thanks, Dad" Peter practically shouted while running into Tony's arms, it'd been a week since he first called home dad. "Also, have you finished those earplugs things, I can hear everything and it's starting to get painful."

"Sensory overload?"

"No it's not that bad, I just don't want it to get worse"

"They're not finished yet, do you still have your old ones?"

"Yeah I'll hoke them out in a bit, is pops home?" 

"Bud, that's literally code for hurry up because we're never seeing them again." Tony sighed.

"Augh whatever, is he home?

"Yeah, I think he's training."

"Okay laters"

"See you later bud"

"Bye" 

___________________________________

 

"Hey Pops"

"Hey Pete," Steve said with a smile on his face. He loved it when Peter called him Pops.

"Will you be home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, should be why?"

"Can we train, I seen this cool thing on YouTube that I really want to try out."

"Yeah just come find me." Peter had gotten really good at fighting, he wanted to make sure that no one else ever got hurt, so when Flash went to punch Ned last week he lost it, broke his nose, he hadn't told anyone but neither had Flash, too embarrassed he guessed but he sure as hell backed off since then.

"Wait, why aren't you going to school?" But it was too late Peter was already out the door not wanting to have to explain himself again and risk getting Tony in trouble. Even though Steve probably would have agreed.

 

\--------------Later That Night-----------------------

 

"Sir, Peter is calling out for you" Tony was still up working on Peter's ear defenders (or those earplug things as Peter liked to call them) when FRIDAY said that he was calling out for him in her usual casual voice but it still managed to make Tony's mechanical heart skip a beat.

"Why?" Tony sighed, being distracted from his work when he was so close to being done, he just needed to... 

"Finished" Tony said somewhat proud of himself, actually scrap that he was absolutely chuffed at the fact that he started and finished them this quick.

"Sir, Peter is screaming," FRIDAY said still in her totally casual voice.

"WHAT, tell him I'm on my way." He grabbed the ear defenders and sprinted to Peter's room to find him being cradled by the one and only Steve Rodgers -God he loved Steve- with his hands over his ears screaming.

"Sensory overload" Steve sighed running his fingers through Peter's hair.

"Can you keep his hands from his ears a second" Tony practically pleaded, he hated seeing his son so helpless. Steve held his hands away which was followed by an elbow flying accidentally to his face. And with one quick swoop, Tony had put the ear defenders in and Peter was finally settling down, nuzzling his face into Steves side before drifting off into a deep sleep. Tony and Steve just sat there for a while before deciding that they should probably go to sleep themselves and with a successful mission in getting Peter to bed without waking him up they left hand in hand to go enjoy the rest of the night together but not before making sure Peter would be okay when he woke up.

 

\------------------The Morning After----------------

 

When Peter woke up he was intertwined with a rather sexy man. He slowing took out his ear defenders and set them on the bedside cabinet.

"Wade?" Peter mumbled, his voice still raspy from the screaming only hours ago.

"Hey, baby boy" Wade yawned while trying to untangle himself from the boy but gave up after a few seconds leaving Peter to wiggle himself free, only to rest his head on Wade's chest, running his finger up and down his abbs enjoying how distinct they were.

"How'd you get in here" Peter questioned though he was happy to see him. He always felt better when Wade was with him.

"Dad and Pops rang, said you might need me"

"I'm fine, just had a rough night"

"Wanna talk about it"

"No it's okay but if it stops you worrying then I had a sensory overload"

"You're okay now though, right" Wade hated his baby boy being hurt and he had witnessed first hand how brutal the sensory overloads could be.

"Yeah just a bit groggy and have a sore head"

If he was groggy it had meant he was screaming Wade thought to himself.

"But more importantly you need to stop calling my parents dad and pops" Peter joked sensing the need for a change of topic and turns out that's exactly what needed to happen because Wade put a smirk on his face which usually meant a snarky comment.

"You do" he teased folding his arms but not making enough movement that Peter would take his head of his boyfriend's shoulder because if there's one thing Wade couldn't live without, it was his baby boys touch.

"Yeah but" Peter started before being interrupted by Wade smothering him in loud, butterfly kisses.

"Aughhh, I love you" Peter breathed out in between his raspy breaths.

"Yeah I know" he gloated with a smug smile.

 

\----------------------Meanwhile----------------------

 

"Where's Penis, too embarrassed to face up to the fact that he's been lying about being an intern for the past year." Although Flash hadn't been bothering Ned that much when Peter was around, it was a different story when he wasn't.

"Piss off flash" Ned had had enough of flashes' shit.

"That's ENOUGH, you won't embarrass the school like that again and we'll be having words when we get back," Mr Harrington scowled across the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but if you're ready for your tour, could you follow me please" Bexy was one of Peters favourite Interns, she actually hung out with him and Ned in his private lab sometimes. When she saw Ned her face lit up and she looked around a bit more.

"He's not here, SOME PEOPLE are so naive." Ned's head rolled directly at Mr Harrington.

"Oh well maybe we'll see him around today"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After probably too long in bed snuggling up to Wade they finally decided that they would head down to a few labs to help out. Well, Peter would help, Wade would just creepily watch him.

"Hey Peter can you come to help me with this"

"Yeah course" Peter loved helping out interns and he had forgotten all about the trip until… 

"Penis?" Could Flash be any louder?

"What did you call him" Wade shouted back.

"Leave it, Wade, it's okay"

Wade stared at Flash for a solid five seconds before muttering fine but continued to stare anyway.

"I'm so sorry about his, I told him he shouldn't come" Mr Harrington's face was bright red still believing that Peter was lying about the internship and that he had somehow snuck in.

"How'd you get in here." Mr Harrington persisted.

"I told you I'm an intern here."

"Penis, give it up" Flash sneered"

"Aughh whatever, what did you need help with," he said looking back over to the intern (he thought his name was Rick but it would be awkward if he got it wrong).

After fixing the issue he looked back at Wade who was still staring at Flash.

"Leave it, how bout we go train?"

"Fuck it, let's go" Wade started walking towards the gym.

"Wait let me save Ned" Peter ran over to Ned who was working on a robot to try and beat the other teams.

"Yo ned, do you wanna go see the squad" Neds face lit up.

"Are you kidding me, YESSS!"

"Then let's go. They scurried out without anyone noticing, well apart from a weird and jealous look from Bexy, he mouthed sorry and with an eyeroll, she was off.

 

"FRIDAY is pops in the gym"

"Yes, he was asking if you're going to hurry up and come down to learn this YouTube thing.

"Yeah, yeah tell him I'm coming now."

"Right away Mr Parker" Peter was over trying to get her to say Peter, there was no stopping her.

"YouTube thing?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, you're going to love it."

"Wait is this the thing you showed me," Wade said with a smirk.

"Yeah, cause I'm going to do THAT with pops" Peter joked.

"Fuck you were amazing," Wade said thinking back to only a few nights before.

"Too much, ewwwwww" Ned pretended to gag and throw up. They all let out a chuckle before arriving at the gym.

 

When they entered he seen Nat with Clint, Steve with Bucky (who looked like he needed a break), Bruce who had been brought down to check Sams cut arm. He swore Ned fell out of consciousness for a split second before coming back to life.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Ned went white.

"Peter can I talk to you for a sec" Wade had only been this serious a few times: when he told him he liked him, when he told him he loved him, and when he was listening to Peter being serious.

"Yeah what's up," Peter said with his hand on Wade's shoulder.

"Are you being bullied"

"I was, but it's basically stopped now"

"Bullies don't just stop" Peter took a deep breath.

"I punched him"

"Oh really"

"I didn't mean too, it's just he was going to hit Ned and so I hit him." He mumbled somewhat disappointed in himself which must have shown because before anything else could have been said Wade pulled him into a kiss.

"Get a room" Nat shouted.

Peter could feel Wade's lips move into a grin then, of course, Wade being Wade decided to grope his ass. Ned gagged, Bucky laughed (to himself of course).

"Nope, nope, let's not go there" Steve interrupted pushing them apart.

"Sorry Pops" Wade said holding in a laugh but when Bucky started to giggle (out loud) he couldn't stop. He laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Fuck, yous are funny"

"Language," Steve said under his breath. Wade let out a gasped 

"how could I"

"Ookayy well we should probably start practising this move soo" and with a quick peck on Wades cheek, they were off.

In all truthfulness there wasn't even a move, he just wanted an excuse to hang out with his Pops and this was how. He did the same with Tony, he'd pretend that he needed an upgrade to his suit or would create a problem that would need to be fixed. He knew he didn't need to but for some reason he did it anyway. Problem was that he didn't have a move in his head and he regrettably made this seem like it would stop the fight before it happened.

"Right, what's this move then"

"I was thinking maybe we could just fight to warm up"

"Yeah, course bud" phew. Steve was practically an even match but then again Peter was pretty sure he could take on all the Avengers and win (individually of course) well except for Thor and probably Wade but ones a god and the others immortal so they didn't count. He held back on Steve but then again maybe Steve has been holding back as well.

They started slow but then started to pick it up. Peter was fully in the zone and decided to use his advanced hearing to give him that edge. That was a mistake. Thor decided that exact moment to slam through the wall. He dropped to his knees but recovered pretty quick and played it as move, kicking Steve's shins, making him fall over.

All that was left was a quiet ringing sound in the background which would take a bit to go away but always did eventually.

"Earth to baby boy" Wade said now with his mask on.

"What's with the mask?" Peter said genuinely interested. He waved him over into a hug.

"There's a lot of faces," Wade said into Peters' ear.

"So, you've never cared about what people think before."

"I know but sometimes the staring and dirty looks get to me"

"Aww you do have a conscience, now come on sexy lets fight."

"Aren't you learning that 'epic' move"

"It can wait for you, plus I think pops needs a break."

"Now that I agree with" he kept the mask on but Peter got it, he couldn't imagine having to deal with the non-stop attention all the time.

"Come on, show me what you've got," Peter said limiting Wade.

"Okay, but if I win I get to choose what we do later"

"I think we're on the same page about that anyway."

"Ohhh I might just let you win then"

"You don't need to" and with that, they were off. Not that it was fair at all but Peter was still a bit gutted that he lost.

"Awwww, come here" Wade mocked, he was never going to live this down, was he.

 

They went and sat down on the mats to cool down, legs crossed facing one another, fiddling with each other's hands. Peter loved Wade, they told each other everything. It had been a rough year but it would've been a lot worse without Wade and of course Tony and Steve but Wade was his everything and he made sure he knew it. Peter decided to close in the space, turning round and putting his weight against Wade's chest so that they were facing the same way. Wade rested his chin on Pete's shoulder and at that moment everything was perfect. They sat and watched his family fight and couldn't help but chuckle after seeing Ned in the same spot as they'd left him only they thought his mouth opened more if that was even possible. Again, perfect.

 

"Hey look Penis loves Penis." Flash o Flash.

"That motherfucker" Wade got up shoving Flash.

"You… your De..DD...Deadpool?" Flash stuttered.

"The one and only" Wade mocked.

"I didn't mean any disrespect"

"What did you mean then, you know what I don't care, if you dare speak one more word to Peter, about him or even just have a thought you don't think I'd like, you'll be seeing me again." He threatened.

"Come on babe it's fine, I told you I dealt with him, come on you haven't non-alived someone in ages"

"Fine just because your you though"

Then it hit everyone.

"Wait yous are dating"

"OMG"

"I ship it"

"What does spiderman think"

It was a lot and suddenly the faint ringing was becoming less faint and the lights were becoming brighter, much brighter.

"Oh no" Peter was back on his knees but this time he wasn't getting up instead he was curling into a ball screaming which made people talk more. He clenched his eyes shut but everything was still so bright. He felt arms around him, loads of them actually (the other Avengers in the room must've noticed, no definitely noticed the screaming boy in the crowd of people). Then Tony, the ear defenders in one hand and some high tech sunglasses in the other. His vision started to come back.

"Oh hey pops, hey dad, hey Ned, heyyyyyyy Wade. Why are you laughing?" Peter said still gathering his senses. While following Wade's pointing arm towards his classmates.

"Shit" Peter facepalmed.

"Just a reminder that you signed confidentiality agreements and if you say anything about anything today you'll be hearing from my very scary lawyers, now Becky could you guide Peter's classmates to the conference room to explain what he just said."

He looked down at Peter in Wade's arms mouthing 'it'll be okay'. With a smile on his face, Peter made his way to the conference room shielded by the 4 most important people in his life. His pops, dad, boyfriend and best friend.

"Do I have to go in there?" Peter asked

"You'll have to see them tomorrow in school anyway. It's not like you have to say anything just kind of sit there"

"Fine but Wade comes as well and Ned"

"Whatever let's just get in there" and with that Tony took one last breath before bursting through the doors, striding up to the microphone and with Peter, Wade and Ned sitting down on stools behind him and the rest of the Avengers sitting at the back (obviously too protective to not be there) he got started.

"So first question" and with the break of silence came a lot of curious teenagers shouting different questions in the same direction. Tony looked a bit speechless and Steve noticed. He came up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Hey it's ok you'll do great" Steve whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" but Tony was still doubtful. What if he said something wrong ruined Peters life what if word spread? Peter would never live a normal life again.

"It's okay dad I want people to know," Peter said standing up to the podium in front of Tony. He might've looked confident but he was shitting bricks, only his family knew what had happened, that includes Wade and Ned of course and now he was going to tell people who bullied him, ignored him, laughed at him but he knew he had to. It's better to give them answers rather than them trying to think stuff up. So without a moment's pause, he started 

"It was last year" the room went silent. "My parents died when I was young so I was left with my aunt and uncle and about 3 years ago my uncle was shot and killed, from there things started to get bad, my aunt didn't really know what was happening she couldn't accept losing anyone else so she didn't let me leave on the weekends and she'd come to look for me if I wasn't home 30 minutes after school had finished. Then she started to bring guys home. To skip the harsh stuff, I'll go 2 years later when more shit hit the fan. My aunt died, overdose. I took to the streets for a month before Tony realised what was going on and took me in. Then one thing led to another and him and Steve adopted me, saved me. I've been living here since." There was silence. Awkward silence. Flash put his hand up and I could sense Wade tensing along with everyone else behind me.

"Yeah Flash?"

"So you didn't have a stark internship after all." Peter had, had enough.

"Are you serious, that's what you took from that"

"Yeah"

"Fuck off"

"Excuse me"

"You heard me. Get. Thee fuck. OUT!" Wade would be proud of him.

"Wait." Tony stood up to the microphone."Peter did have an internship. He was my personal intern, that's how I noticed he was gone it just took me a month to find him, now he goes around helping other interns with issues their having or works in his personal lab but yeah he got a place here himself unlike you. Now I think enough has been said. Bexy could you see them out please and remember, you talk you'll see my lawyers. Also, Peter's staying here as he's not on the trip because you didn't think he was good enough" he said looking directly at Mr Harrington and with that Bexy showed them out and Peter collapsed down on a chair and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

Ned patted him on the shoulder then scurried after his class because his mum would kill him if she found out he had scived.

"You did good baby," Wade said brushing his fingers against Peter's face (mask off) which made Peter smile.

"Can Wade stay tonight?" Peter looked at his dads with big eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," Tony said with a yes or no kind of look towards Steve.

"Yesss, thanks, love yous." He stood up to give it them both a well-deserved hug before grabbing Wade's hand and running to his lab. Tonight was going to be fun.

 

He and Wade spent the rest of the time either playing tig or in the lab, even Wade made a few things even if they didn't work. When he went to the bathroom Peter grabbed the small robot, fixed a few circuits and fiddled with a few wires just before Wade came back in the room.

"Peter, Tony is asking for you and Wade," FRIDAY said from the invisible speakers somewhere in the ceiling.

"Why?"

"Dinners ready"

"We're coming now" and with that Peter grabbed what he was now calling his lifesavers and when Wade wasn't looking he grabbed his tiny robot, then raced him to the kitchen.

 

"Wow something smells good," Peter said chuffed after he won the race "who made it"

"The Indian down the street", Clint said eyeing up the food.

"Yeah well, I paid for it" Tony defended.

"Wow, your cool dad. Wade said sarcastically finally catching his breath.

"Whatever, let's eat" and Peter needed to, he was starving having not eaten anything that day. He sat down between Wade and Clint. There was an ongoing prank war going on but Wade and Peter had teamed up which Clint thought was unfair before being reminded that him and Wade was in a team before Clint turned on him by melting all of his things into a block.

"Did you make anything fancy, you were in your lab quite a lot."

"No, not really just fiddled about here and there. Wade made a robot though." He pulled it out of his pocket. Wade looked like he was about to cry out of embarrassment.

Peter turned it on.

"Wow, it works" Tony looked puzzled.

"Yeah Wade did the outside and a bit of the inside and I fixed it up" Peter said, his voice full of pride, smiling with the biggest smile ever at Wade.

"Wow that's class", Sam said grabbing the small robot, examining it then set it back down gently.

It wasn't his time on cleaning duty so he asked Wade to come to look at something.

"What is it?"

"It's what I was making today, it's for you"

When they walked into the lab, Peter said to shut his eyes, when he opened them again he seen his mask 

"It's my mask," Wade said kinda disappointed.

"Put it on,'' Peter said seeping with excitement. Wade put it on.

"Hello, McSexington" the A.I said.

"I made you your own A. I"

"OMG", Wade ripped it off and lifted him into the air. "Do we get to name it"

"Yeah whatever you'd like"

"Why are you so good to me," he said, rubbing Peter's bottom lip. "Let's go to your room, It's my turn to show you something" with smirks on faces they made it to the room.

"FRIDAY, make sure no one comes in"

"Yes, Mr Parker."

Wade grabbed him pulling him into a kiss, groping his ass, pulling him closer each time before setting him on the bed, legs straddled around him. They took a few second break to pull their clothes off leaving them both fully exposed to any wants, no needs from each other. Peter got off the bed and onto his knees, head facing the older mans eager cock, licking it up and down before sucking on it and with Wade's hands resting on his head, keeping it in place, while fucking the first hole of the night before moving onto the next. Peter was back on the bed, ass in the air, face in pillow taking Wade's fingers one by one. Wade put a fair amount of lube on Peters ass and his cock. The feeling sent shivers up Peters' spine. He started testing him, rubbing his cock up and down Pete's ass, stopping at the hole only to slightly nudge in the back to teasing.

"Please" Peter moaned onto the pillow.

"What was that"

"Please Wade I need you inside me." he pleaded.

"Okay baby" Wade pushed his cock in slowly, the boy was moving back and forward to match Wade's motions. Peter started jerking himself off, already dripping with precum, moaning, then starting to move faster wanting nothing more than to take Wade's big cock. Wade matching his needs started going faster and faster until filling him up. This was it for Peter when Wade finished he turned round spraying Wade with his cum to then jump on him, legs wrapped around the immortal, kissing his neck before dropping onto the bed exhausted.

"Well today could have been worse" Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it could have" Wade puffed out between breaths, collapsing into the bed. With the blankets wrapped around their far from clean bodies, they drifted off into a deep sleep. Facing everyone tomorrow was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fan-fic so if you could tell me what I did wrong and what was right it would really help a girl out.


End file.
